Love Story
by cintia black
Summary: La historia de amor que hubo entre Carlisle y Esme desde que se vieron la primera vez.
1. El primer encuentro

**¡Hola!, es la primera vez que escribo un fic relacionado con Crepúsculo los otros que he escrito son de Harry Potter pero me apetecía dedicarle algo a esta pareja que me encanta, espero que os guste y me comentéis**

**Todos los personajes son de la Señora Meyer (gracias por darnos la oportunidad de amar a los vampiros y no temerlos, jeje)**

**Sin más a leer**

_**Love Story**_

_**Capitulo 1: El Primer Encuentro**_

Era una chica muy aventurera y no le daba miedo nada a sus 16 años era una adolescente bastante guapa a la que muchos chicos pretendían, pero ella pensaba que era muy joven para comprometerse con nadie y sabría que cuando lo hiciera lo hará por amor y no por conveniencia algo difícil en la época que le toco vivir, era el año 1911.

Estaba en el jardín de su casa y se fue alejando para tomar un poco el aire muchas veces se asfixiaba en aquella casa con tantos invitados y fiestas de sociedad, le encantaba tomar el aire pero desde un sito más alto así que fue a su lugar favorito y como toda una amazona se fue subiendo al árbol que decoraba su jardín, ya se encontraba arriba cerró los ojos para respirar aquel aire tan sano y cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta al bajar la mirada que se había rasgado un poco el vestido que llevaba, su madre la mataría, intento ver si se podría arreglar para que no se diera cuenta y entonces oyó la voz de su madre.

-Esme ¿donde estas?, unos amigos de tu padre te quieren conocer-la chica intento bajar los más rápido posible pero al apoyarse en el troco del árbol resbaló con el vestido y cayó al suelo desde una altura considerable, su madre la vio caer y dio un grito corriendo hacia ella, al oír el grito de su mujer el padre de la chica salió también al jardín y vio como su hija estaba en el suelo y su mujer al lado de ella-hija ¿estás bien?-en ese momento su padre había llegado.

-Si no ha sido nada.

-Te dije mil veces que no subieras al árbol que algún día te pasaría esto-con la ayuda de su madre y su padre la levantaron pero al hacerlo grito de dolor y volvió a sentarse en el césped.

-Cariño ¿qué te duele?-su padre se agacho junto a ella.

-La pierna-intento moverla-me duele mucho-su padre la cogió en brazos-Anne cancela la reunión y llama al doctor de urgencias-su mujer asintió y fue corriendo hasta el salón de la casa, mientras George llevaba a su hija a la habitación, la sentó en su cama con cuidado-tranquila pequeña en nada llegara el doctor-ella solo pudo asentir con lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor que le causaba la pierna.

A los quince minutos de la caída su madre apareció en su habitación junto al doctor, a la chica se le quitaron los dolores al verlo era muy guapo rubio y no tendría más de 25 años, el doctor saludo al padre de la chica y se acerco a ella con su maletín, ella se fijo en sus ojos eran de un color dorado intenso nunca había visto ese color de ojos eran preciosos, el sonrió al ver a la chica esta avergonzaba por haberse quedado mirándole fijamente desvió un poco al mirada.

-Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, me ha dicho tu madre que te caíste de un árbol eres una chica bastante aventurera, señorita…

-Esme Platt-el sonrió mirándola de nuevo, la verdad que era una chica bastante guapa, y parecía muy risueña, tenía el pelo color caramelo y unos ojos castaños que le daban un aire angelical con su cara en forma de corazón, se giro hacia los padres de la chica-si no les importa señores Platt pueden esperar fuera, les llamare si necesito algo-ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación, el se volvió a girar hacia ella-bien señorita Platt…

-Esme, odio que me llamen por el apellido, tengo un nombre y me gusta que me llamen por el-le dijo ella poniéndose un poco colorada.

-Tienes toda la razón, además es un nombre muy bonito, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre-ella le sonrió algo que el agradeció la veía demasiado nerviosa-Esme ¿puedes enseñarme la pierna donde te diste el golpe?-ella quito la sabana que cubría su pierna izquierda y se la enseño, Carlisle puso sus manos sobre la pierna y a ella le dio un escalofrió estaban demasiado frías, el intento ignorara esto haciéndolo lo más normal posible-perdona pero afuera hace mucho frio y no me calenté suficiente las manos, soy un desconsiderado con una señorita como usted, Esme.

-No se preocupe no ha sido nada.

Volvió a tocarla y ella se quejo de dolor-bien aquí es donde está el golpe, no se ha hecho mucho pero lo más razonable será que le entablille la pierna para que no la mueva durante unos días-Esme asintió, mientras el empezaba a sacar las cosas de su maletín y empezó a trabajar en su pierna la entablillaba para que no se moviera, termino rápido fue hacia la puerta y llamo a los padres de la chica les explico todo lo que le había hecho y que en una semana se pasaran por el hospital para quitárselo, sin más se acerco a la chica para despedirse- ha sido un placer conocerla y por lo que mas quiera no se vuelva a subir en un árbol-ella solo le sonrió.

-Gracias y no se preocupe no lo volveré ha hacer con una vez basta-él le sonrió y ella se quedo mirando esa sonrisa tan perfecta que tenia, vio como se marchaba no sin antes despedirse de sus padres, se tumbo en su cama sonriendo, ese doctor le había llegado al corazón esperaba volver a verlo, podría enamorarse alguien con tan solo unos minutos de haber estado juntos, se mordió el labio inferior definitivamente si.

Carlisle Cullen estaba en su casa empaquetándolo todo en nada se volvería a marchar de aquella ciudad llevaba demasiado tiempo allí y tenía que cambiar de lugar, volvió a recordarla si algo le fastidiaba de tener que volver a irse era ella, no la vería cuando le tuvieran que quitar la tablilla de la pierna no la volvería a ver nunca más, nunca antes se había fijado en alguien de esa manera pero tenía que seguir con su vida el no era para ella.

Había pasado una semana desde la caída de Esme y esta se dirigía con sus padres al hospital, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro volvería a verlo, volvería a ver sus ojos y su sonrisa, la llevaron hasta una sala y le dijeron que pronto vendría el doctor, la puerta empezó a abrirse pero no era el doctor que ella esperaba.

-Perdone debe haber un error, a mi me atendió el doctor Cullen.

-Si señorita Platt-dijo mirando su carpeta-está en lo cierto pero el Doctor Cullen pidió el traslado hace unos días a otro hospital de otra ciudad y yo me encargo ahora de usted-la chica bajo entristecida la mirada, el nuevo medico hizo su trabajo y después de dijo que todo estaba perfecto que se podía ir, salió de la sala y se fue con sus padres de nuevo a su casa, al llegar fue corriendo hasta su cuarto y se encerró allí, se había ido y no sabía dónde, no volvería a verlo, se tumbo en el cama mientras lloraba.


	2. Uno más y Sorpresas Inesperadas

**¡Hola!, me alegro que os hay gustado el fic, espero más comentarios vuestros es una ilusión saber lo que pensáis, jeje**

**Sin más a leer**

**Nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 2: Uno más y sorpresas inesperadas**_

Era 1917, Esme se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose para la fiesta de su compromiso, sus padres lo habían arreglado todo para que se casara con Charles Evenson, un joven adinerado de la ciudad que desde hacia tiempo pretendía a la chica.

A sus 22 años Esme no se casaba por amor, pues en el fondo seguía enamorada de aquel doctor que le curó la pierna cuando tenía 16 años, pero se había prometido a si misma querer al que fuera su futuro marido y quizás algún día podría enamorarse de él cómo lo estaba de Carlisle Cullen, le había cogido un cariño especial a Charles era un hombre educado y amable, la trataba bien que mas podía pedir, todas sus amigas ya estaban casadas y algunas eran madre, eso era lo que más deseaba ser madre algún día, le encantaban los niños y su gran sueño era el de ser maestra, pero dada la época en la que le toco vivir no estaba bien visto que una mujer casada trabajara por lo que había renunciado a ello.

Su madre llamo a la puerta-Cariño ¿estás lista?-ella se giro y asintió, fue hacia donde estaba su madre-estas preciosa, venga bajemos no hagamos esperar a los invitados y a tu prometido.

La chica bajo las escaleras que conducían al salón principal y en el pie de ellas estaba Charles esperándola, cogió su mano y la beso-eres la chica más guapa de toda la casa-ella se sonrojo y se agarro del brazo que su prometido le ofrecía.

Estuvieron toda la velada saludando a los invitados, recibiendo felicitaciones y bailando alguna que otra pieza musical.

….

Los días habían pasado muy rápidos como si las manecillas del reloj hubieran ido al doble de la velocidad establecida y allí estaba ella enfrente del espejo vestida de novia, el escote era cuadrado y dos tiras anchas lo sujetaban a sus brazos, un lazo se ataba en su cintura, la falda del vestido era de gasa iba por capas de arriba abajo iban siendo más largas hasta llegar al suelo, el vestido era recto y terminaba en una pequeña cola, el en pelo llevaba ondas y estaba sujeto con una diadema de diamantes, regalo de Charles, salió de allí donde la esperaba su padre para llevarla al altar.

Mientras iba por el pasillo que conducía al altar todos los presentes le sonreían, ella intentaba devolverles esa sonrisa pero sus nervios no se lo permitían, Charles la esperaba con impaciencia, ella llego y su padre se la entrego, la ceremonia fue sencilla y emotiva por parte de Esme, después de que todo termino lo fueron a celebrar con sus invitados. Para la chica fue un momento muy feliz en su vida lo que no sabía es que todo daría un giro radical aquella noche.

Los invitados comenzaron a irse y cada vez quedaban menos en la casa de Charles, los padres de la chica se acercaron a ella para despedirse.

-Cariño, ya eres una mujer casada ahora debes respetar a tu marido-la castaña asintió, sabía como era ese mundo así que por muchos ideales que tuviera tenía que aceptar las normas de aquella sociedad en la que vivía-pero mírate estas hermosa, señora Evenson-a la mujer se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Mama, no llores-la abrazo-te quiero-poco después se despidió de su padre y quedo a solas con su marido, sabía que había llegado el momento de entregarse a él, estaba nerviosa no sabía muy bien que iba a pasar, él la miro.

-Sera mejor que subas, ahora te sigo-ella solo asintió sonrojada y subió las escaleras que conducían al cuarto que iba a compartir de ahora en adelante con su marido.

Charles sonrió maliciosamente al verla subir, ya era suya después de estar luchando tanto para que aceptara en casarse con él, se sirvió una copa y se la bebió rápidamente, le iba a dejar tiempo para que se desnudara pero pensándolo mejor no quería esperar más, subió a grandes zancadas a la habitación.

Ella estaba allí iba a comenzar a quitarse el vestido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, allí estaba sus esposo mirándola lascivamente, ella le devolvió la mirada aterrada, nunca le había mirado de aquella manera por que ahora lo hacía, el se acerco a la chica y la atrajo con brusquedad junto sus labios con los de su esposa, fue un beso violento, mientras la besaba comenzó a desvestirse, observaba que ella no hacía nada así que tomo al iniciativa, dejo de besarla y la miro.

-No soy un hombre muy paciente Esme, así que si no lo quieres hacer tu-alzo una ceja mirándola-lo hare yo-cogió los tirantes del vestido y tiro de ellos rompiéndolos, el vestido callo hacía el suelo, ella solo puedo retroceder asustada, por que se estaba comportando así- no te vas a escapar de mi ahora eres de mi propiedad-le enseño el anillo-no lo olvides-miro la ropa interior de su esposa y mordió su labio con fuerza la tiró sobre la cama y con brusquedad comenzó a quitarle la ropa que le estorbaba en ese momento, la castaña no tenía ni fuerzas para llorar, todo le había cogido de sorpresa, estaba aterrada sin saber qué hacer, su marido la tocaba bruscamente y de repente sitio un tremendo dolor, el se había adentrado en ella sin permiso con fuerzas, solo pensaba que eso debía acabar que pronto todo acabaría, solo cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada, a los poco minutos el se quito de encima de su esposa, se puso unos pantalones y salió de la habitación dejándola tumbada en la cama.

En esos momentos ella se sentía sucia, utilizada de la manera más cruel posible, como iba a imaginar ella que aquel hombre tan cariñoso y amable se había convertido en eso, solo tuvo fuerzas para coger las sabanas taparse y comenzar a llorar, el día mas feliz de su vida había sido arruinado por el que ahora era su esposo.

Aquellos primeros días de casada fuero horribles para ella pues apenas existía para Charles solo por la noches donde volvía al cuarto para exigir sus derechos de esposo, ella quiso hablar con sus padres pero estaba avergonzada por todo no sabía si era un mal esposa o si estaba haciendo algo mal.

Un día de esos recibió una noticia que la haría feliz durante varios meses su esposo había sido llamado para unirse al ejército americano y combatir en la guerra de Europa, lo vio partir no sabía si volvería, quizás con todo lo que viera allí y la distancia podría llegar a echarla de menos y empezar a quererla, era la esperanza de Esme.

Los meses pasaban y solo tenía noticias de él por cartas que le llegaban, su vida ahora era normal y podría decirse que feliz, un día las cartas dejaron de llegar y no sabía si su marido había muerto en el frente, se culpaba al alegrarse porque si eso hubiera pasado significaría que sería libre.

….

En 1918 el Doctor Cullen se encontraba en un hospital sentado en una silla al lado de un chico de apenas 17 años, su padre había muerto el día antes de gripe española y la madre aquella misma mañana Elizabeth Masen.

Nunca se le olvidaría ese nombre, pues en el lecho se su muerte agarro el brazo del doctor y le pidió que ayudara a su hijo de la forma que fuera, que lo salvara de morir de gripe como ella y su marido, Carlisle sospecho que esa mujer podría saber que él era un vampiro por la forma que lo miro, pero como iba a transformarlo es verdad que no había ninguna forma de sobrevivir ese chico se estaba muriendo, no sabía si podría resistirlo nunca había mordido a un humano y si se pasaba y si lo mataba no podría perdonárselo, estuvo allí pensando, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, era de noche tenía que llevárselo fuera del hospital, estaba decidido lo haría, espero a que la enfermera terminara su turno lo alzo y salió del hospital, gracias a su naturaleza de vampiro puedo llegar rápido a su casa lo tumbo en la habitación continua a la suya, respiro profundamente.

-Perdóname por lo que te voy a hacer, Edward-se acerco a su cuello y lo mordió intento meter toda la ponzoña posible antes de descontrolarse, se alzo viéndole, se retorcía de dolor le esperaban tres días duros mientras se completaba la transformación.

………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno que os ha parecido espero vuestra opinión.**

**: Si por fin el Carlisle/Esme del que tanto te hable, ver que te ha parecido este capítulo. Y yo también quiero a Carlisle de médico, jajajaja**

**alastor82****: Si son tan monos los dos, otro fic en el que tienes que odiar a alguien, jeje**

**June Cullen****: Me alegro que te guste y gracias por pasarte**

**gloria fernanda****: Gracias espero verte más por aquí**

**serenatenoh: Si Carlisle es un sol, jeje Gracias por pasarte.**

**Besitos hasta la próxima actualización**

**Se os quiere**


	3. Infierno

**¡Hola!**

**Perdonar por el retraso pero tuve estropeado el Word del Ordenador y no podia escribir**

**A si es que sin mas a leer**

**Nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 3: Infierno**_

Esme estaba cogiendo un jarrón para poner unas flores que había recogido del jardín trasero de su casa, cuando oyó un fuerte portazo, corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada, y allí lo vio, el jarrón que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo, Charles estaba en casa de nuevo, había vuelto de la guerra, estaba mas demacrado y muy delgado, soltó la bolsa que llevaba en la espalda, la chica intento acercarse a el pero este la ignoro y subió las escaleras de la casa, Esme oyó como la puerta del dormitorio se cerraba fuertemente.

La chica estaba en la cocina varias horas después, había subido para ver si estaba bien solo oyó la respiración acompasada de su marido, estaba durmiendo, como volvería de la guerra la verdad que estaba bastante asustada de como seria su reencuentro con el después de que despertara, puso sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, seria como antes o como pensó alguna vez antes de que volviera habría cambiado, quizás todo lo que vio allí le hizo cambiar.

-¿Que hay de cenar?-la chica no le haba oído entrar levantó su rostro y allí estaba, se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, ella solo se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Charles, ¿estas bien?-el la miro.

-¿Que hay de cenar? Esme-la chica bajo la mirada, ni una sola muestra de amor, nada de alegrarse por volver a verla.

-Hice un poco de sopa, enseguida te sirvo-el la rodeo y sin ni siquiera mirarla se sentó en la mesa, ella fue a por un plato para servirle, cuando lo hizo se lo puso en la mesa, el chico se dispuso a comer, cuando probo la primera cucharada, tiro el plato al suelo, ella se asusto.

-Ni en todo este tiempo que has estado sola aprendiste a cocinar, eres un desastre-le dijo todo esto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella-no vales para nada-ni lo vio venir solo sintió el fuerte golpe que su marido le propino en su mejilla derecha, solo pudo llevar su mano hasta allí y sentir como las lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos, el nunca le había pegado, solo pudo mirarle y salir de allí corriendo hacia su habitación, donde lloro sobre su cama sin consolación, ahora sabia que no había cambiado nada sino que se había vuelto mas agresivo aun.

.....

Esme se despertó sobresaltada, se había quedado dormida llorando, pero le despertó algo, su marido la estaba besando el cuello.

-Charles, por favor, déjame-él solo se alzo y la miro se rió en su cara y volvió a golpearla.

-Nunca oyeme bien, nunca me digas lo que tengo que hacer, eres mi esposa y debes cumplir con tu cometido-la chica solo desvió la mirada y comenzó a llorar, a el no le importaba nada que ella estuviera llorando o que la estuviera forzando a algo que no quería, nunca había recibido una muestra de cariño por su parte y ahora no iba a ser diferente, ella solo cerro los ojos como siempre hacia y dejo que el terminara, cada vez lo hacia con mas brutalidad sin ninguna delicadeza, al terminar se aparto de ella, le cogió la cara para que ella lo mirara-ni siquieras vales para satisfascerme como hombre-le soltó la cara y salio de allí, ella tapo su desnudez y volvió a llenar esa almohada de lágrimas.

Los días siguientes a la llegada de su marido fueron horribles, no solo abusaba de ella sin piedad si no que había comenzado a golpearla y en su piel se dislumbraban moratones y cortes producidos por las diferentes palizas que recibía de aquel mostruo, mas de una vez había pensado en huir de aquel infierno en el que estaba viviendo pero no tenia el valor, donde iría donde sus padres, donde pasaría la mayor vergüenza de su vida, al no haber sido una buena esposa y se resigno a esa vida, se resigno a los constantes insultos, a los golpes, a ser humillada, a que todas las noches después de que él se fuera llorara hasta terminar con todas las lágrimas que había en su ser y a terminar dormida por el cansancio.

....

Habían pasado dos años desde la llegada de Charles, aquella mañana Esme se había despertado muy mareada y con bastantes nauseas, intento levantarse pero cuando lo hizo volvió a sentarse en la cama pues todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

Su marido no llegaba hasta la noche de trabajar así que fue al médico sin que el se enterara, después de una hora llego a su casa cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella sonriendo, no podía ser después de todo lo que había pasado esa alegría, pero entonces pensó en el, Charles su marido, no podía darle esa vida a su pequeño debía irse de allí huir lejos donde no la pudiera encontrar, no se atrevió antes, pero ahora todo era diferente criaría a su pequeño con amor, sin pensanserlo dos veces subió corriendo hacia su habitación, saco una maleta y comenzó a meter todas sus cosas en ella, cuando termino la cerro y bajo con ella, salio de la casa, solo miro hacia atrás, cerro los ojos y sonrió, en ese instante empezaba su nueva vida, sin mas salió de allí.

....

Charles llego a su casa borracho, entro en ella tropezándose y fue hacia arriba directo al cuarto de su esposa.

-Esme, despierta ya estoy aquí-abrió la puerta y lo que vio no le gusto nada, el armario estaba abierto y vació, bajo y la busco por todos lados, no estaba, después de todo ella se había marchado para no volver.

.....

Habían pasado meses desde que ella había escapado de todo aquello ahora era una mujer feliz, haciendo lo que mas quería enseñando a los más pequeños, en una escuela del pueblo pequeño en el que vivía, se había echo pasar por una viuda más de la guerra y era aceptada como tal.

Se encontraba en su casa durmiendo, y comenzó a sentir fuertes pinchazos en su barriga de 8 meses, casi no podía levantarse, pero saco fuerzas y lo consiguió fué como pudo hacia el pequeño hospital, al llegar allí se cayó en la entrada y fue entendida por los médicos.

Despertó en la habitación de aquel hospital, no recordaba nada, tocó su barriga pero no estaba allí y su bebe que había pasado, intento levantarse pero en ese momento un médico entro en su habitación.

-Señorita, esta demasiado delicada, no puede levantarse-fue hacia ella y la tumbo de nuevo.

-Y mi bebé ¿donde esta?-ella lo miro con suplica.

-Vera hubo complicaciones, tuvimos que provocar un parto de urgencias, nació con vida pero a los pocos minutos no pudo resitirlo y...

Ella negaba con la cabeza-no, el no, el no ha podido abandonarme, doctor no mi bebé-el solo la abrazo.

-Lo siento no pudimos hacer nada-se quedo un poco mas allí con ella hasta que se tranquilizo un poco.

Esme estaba mirando la pared de su habitación mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, todo había terminado, pensaba que iba a ser feliz pero no lo consiguió, no quería seguir allí, por que estar en un hospital recuperandose cuando su hijo estaba muerto nada tenía sentido, se levanto y salio de allí, era una noche muy cerrada y hacia bastante frió, pero no le importo sabía muy bien donde tenia que ir.

El mar rompía con violencia en las rocas de ese gran acantilado, solo pudo abrazarse así misma, mientras pensaba en su pequeño y sin saber por que una imagen volvió a su mente una imagen ya borrada, aquel doctor que la curo.

-Carlisle-que diferente hubiera sido todo con el en su vida, cerro los ojos y no lo pensó mas,dio un paso adelante y se lanzo al vació, sin pensar, sin sentir todo acabaría pronto y se podría reunir con su bebé.

**........................................................................................................................**

**Si pensareis que mala por que le hace esto a Esme pero sabeis que eso paso y ahora todo sera mucho mejor.**

**: Ya ves esta es la historia de Esme pero ahora mejorara,jejeje**

**June Cullen****: Muchas gracias si pobre Esme pero ya ves todo lo bueno se hace esperar**

**serenatenoh****: Jeje actualice sin presion,si no se como definir a Charles mas como Hijo de p... pero que el vamos a hacer.**

**alastor82****: Te prometo que todo ahora sera mucho mejor,jeje**

**ZarethMalfoy****: Si Carlisle es genial ayss ojala uno para nosotras,jeje**

**Gracias por los comentarios**

**Besitos xaoo**

**Se os quiere**


	4. Nueva Vida

**¡Hola!**

**Aqui os dejo el 4º capitulo del fic, espero que os guste**

**Nos vemos mas abajo**

_**Capitulo 4: Una Nueva Vida**_

Unos marineros, se acercan al puerto de la ciudad,tenían que pasar por un lado del acantilado, entonces uno de ellos miro a las rocas y vislumbro una tela blanca.

-¡Ey! Herny-el aludido miro a su compañero-¿aquello de allí no es una persona?-le dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo.

El otro marinero se fijo mejor-eso parece, ¿pero que hace allí?, apenas se mueve.

-¿Y si ha tenido una accidente?-ambos se miraron y sin pensárselo acercaron la barca lo máximo posible, hasta allí, tardaron pocos minutos en llegar, uno de ellos bajo y se acercó, observó a una chica de no mas de 25 años con toda la cara ensangrentada y múltiples contusiones por todo el cuerpo-tenemos que llevarla al hospital, no se si aun respira-le dijo a su compañero este salto de la barca y le ayudo a subirla, dirigieron su rumbo hacia el puerto, una vez que desembarcaron pidieron ayuda a la gente que andaba por allí para poder transladarla hacia el hospital, una vez allí el medico solo les pudo decir que tenía demasiadas contusiones sufridas por la caída y que no se podía hacer nada por ella, el cuerpo de la joven Esme fue transladado a la morgue.

Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital, pronto acabaría su turno para volver a casa, aunque la verdad el no estaba nada cansado, si pudiera doblaría el turno pero debía guardar las apariencias además que ahora también tenia que estar con Edward, al que había adoptado como un hijo, en un principio al muchacho le costo la nueva vida que le había otorgado Carlisle pero poco a poco se adaptaba a ella. Fue directo a la morgue allí tenía que firmar unos papeles y luego se marcharía, entro allí y entonces lo oyó el suave y mínimo latido de un corazón, como habían traído a alguien allí todavía con vida se guió por sentido del odio mas sutil que de un humano y llego hasta donde se encontraba ese cuerpo, ese olor le resultaba muy familiar, miro hacia ambos lados y destapo la sabana que cubría el cuerpo, la reconoció de inmediato, era ella, no había cambiado mucho, tenia la misma forma de la cara, aunque no esa alegría que vio en ella la primera vez que se cruzaron cuando solo tenia 16 años, ahora debía de tener 26, estaba toda cubierta de sangre y comenzó a examinarla, ahora entendía por que la había llevado allí, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, demasiados huesos rotos, demasiados órganos sin función, no tenia ninguna posibilidad como humana, miro su rostro de nuevo, seria demasiado egoísta por su parte pero, la cogió con sus brazos, no tenía posibilidades como humana pero si de otra forma.

-Ahora si que cuidare de ti, Esme-con sigilo salio de allí sin ser visto por nadie cuando termino su turno Carlisle salia a la oscura noche llevando un cuerpo en sus manos.

Se dio toda la prisa que pudo pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo debía llegar a su casa ya para poder transformarla, subió hacia su habitación, Edward no se encontraba allí debía haber salido a cazar, la tumbo con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y se acerco con sigilo a su cuello, no podía esperar mas, sino moriría y no habría posibilidad alguna, clavo sus dientes en el cuello de la chica esta al sentirlo abrió los ojos y su mirada fue desenfocada, sentía como alguien introducía algo en su cuerpo algo que comenzaba a quemar muchisimo.

Carlisle se aparto de ella, lo había hecho había introducido la ponzoña en el cuerpo de la chica, ahora solo tendría que esperar, cogió su mano, sabia por lo que estaría pasando y quería estar a su lado.

Ella solo sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía, eso era la muerte por que era el mayor castigo de todos los posibles, creía que cuando muriera dejaría de sufrir y podría volver a ver a su bebe, pero no era así estaba en el mismísimo infierno ese era su castigo.

Edward llego a la casa y nada más entrar descubrió que Carlisle no era el único que se encontraba allí, había alguien mas oía sus pensamientos, de sufrimiento, podía ser que su padre hubiera convertido a alguien mas, subió deprisa y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, allí estaba él agarrado de la mano de una chica, que convulsionaba por el dolor que se sentía en la transformación.

-¡Hola Edward!-le dijo el médico sin ni siquiera levantar la vista solo la miraba ella.

-¿Carlisle podemos hablar?-esta vez el aludido si lo miro, beso el dorso de la mano de Esme y salio de allí con su hijo, nada más salir y cerrar la puerta Edward lo encaro-se puede saber ¿por que esa mujer se esta convirtiendo ahora mismo en uno de nosotros?.

-Estaba muriendo en la morgue del hospital, no podía dejar que muriera-Edward lo miro acababa de leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Ella es Esme?, la chica en la que tanto piensas, la que curaste cuando tenia 16 años-el asintió, aunque no hacia falta el podía leerlo en su mente.

-No podía dejarla allí agonizando, quien sabe lo que le habrá pasado-lo miro-no me lo digas quiero que cuando ella este preparada me lo cuente-le interrumpió antes de dejarle hablar, sabia que su hijo había leído el pensamiento de Esme, se acerco más a él-¿esta sufriendo mucho?.

Edward suspiro-cree que esta en el infierno, pero ha dejado de pensar eso en cuanto ha escuchado tu nombre, parece ser que ella también te recuerda.

Carlisle sonrió-entonces ¿nos esta oyendo?.

-Eso parece-palmeo la espalda de su padre-ve con ella-"gracias" pensó Carlisle mientras entraba de nuevo al cuarto y volvió a coger la mano de la chica.

-Esme, estoy aquí pronto pasara todo te lo prometo, no te dejare sola.

La chica se seguía retorciendo de dolor, no sabia si podría resistir mas eso era horrible, entonces oyó la voz de alguien que entraba donde ella estaba, por el dolor no se había dado cuenta que alguien agarraba su mano con fuerza, entonces oyó su voz "Hola Edward", le sonaba esa voz de algo de una época muy lejana donde fue feliz, "¿Carlisle podemos hablar?", dejo de oír esa conversión, ¿Carlisle?, el mismo que le curo la pierna hacia ahora 10 años, aquello era un locura ¿donde estaba? ¿aquello no era el infierno?, como podía serlo si el estaba allí el debía ser un ángel, estaba aturdida con todo lo que le estaba pasando pero el cuerpo le seguía quemando no sabia si podía seguir sintiendo ese dolor, intento escuchar la conversación que mantenía fuera, parecía como si discutieran entonces oyó algo que la dejo anonadada "¿Ella es Esme?, la chica en la que tanto piensas, la que curaste cuando tenia 16 años", el también la recordaba y aquel chico llamado Edward dijo que había pensado en ella desde que la vio, que quería decir aquello, dejo de escuchar de nuevo la conversación, quizás no estaba en el infierno quizás el había venido a salvarla de su horrible vida, solo volvió a atender cuando alguien la cogió de nuevo la mano, sabia que era el antes incluso de que oyera su dulce voz diciéndole:

"Esme, estoy aquí pronto pasara todo te lo prometo, no te dejare sola".

Le creía sabía que eso era verdad, confiaba en el por que, el ardor que tenia por todo su cuerpo comenzaba a remitir primero por sus pies, después por sus manos, se le hacia eterno pero sabia que pronto todo acabaría, el ardo se fue concentrando poco a poco en el centro de su cuerpo, sintió como su corazón comenzó a bombear mas deprisa, hasta que dio un ultimo golpe y dejo de bombear, todo había acabado, entonces abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue la cara de su ángel sonriéndola.

......................................................................................................................

**Bueno que os ha parecido por fin esta con Carlisle, ya era hora que fuera feliz**

**June Cullen****: Si ayss es que la historia de Esme es tan triste,joo pero ya esta su angel aqui,jeje**

**Serenatenoh: Ya llego Carlisle,wii ahora todo sera mucho mejor**

**: Si maltido Charles, wii con Carlisle al fin y lo siento nunca podre describir a Edward tan bien como lo hace Meyer,jeje**

**alastor82****: Me alegro que te llegara y si a partir de ahora todo sera muchisimo mejor**

**ZarethMalfoy****: Si maldito ese hombre**

**Anonimus: Aqui tienes la continuación espero que te guste**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Besitos se os quiere xao**


	5. Arrepentida

**¡Hola!**

**Lo siento muchisimo pero mi inspiracion no me llegaba, por fin y tras muchos animos de lore hoy consegui terminarlo**

**Asi que sin mas a leer**

**Nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 5: Arrepentida**_

Allí estaba era él, su mente lo recordaba vagamente recordaba que era hermoso, pero ahora se dio cuenta que sus recuerdos no eran exactos ahora que lo observaba le parecía mas hermoso aun, estaba igual desde la última vez que lo vio¿como podía ser eso?, pudo ver su sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

-¿Como te sientes Esme?-le dijo el acariciando suavemente su cara, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante ese contacto y al hacerlo se preguntó como podía ser que siguiera viva, así que lo volvió a mirar.

-¿Que ha pasado?¿como es posible que siga viva?-el la miro, ella necesitaba respuestas y tenía que dárselas, pero debía hacerlo poco a poco para que no se asustara.

-Veras, Esme trabajo en el hospital al que te transladaron, te habían enviado directamente a la morgue-ella bajo su mirada avergonzada, el observo este gesto-tranquila no tienes por que contarme nada y si lo quieres hacer solo cuando este realmente preparada, ahora te tengo que explicar algo para contestar a tus preguntas-ella alzo la mirada y asintió, pero en ese momento comenzó a sentir un ardor en la garganta.

-Me puedes decir por que parece que mi garganta esta ardiendo-se llevo una mano hacia allí-me duele bastante-el sonrió.

-Es por la sed-ella lo miro extrañada.

-Pero no es agua lo que quiero.

-Lo se, perdona si te lo tengo que explicar rápido pero debemos salir cuanto antes de caza para que dejes de sentir la sed-¿de caza? que tenía que ver eso con su sed-después te dejare asimilarlo.

-Confió en ti ,Carlisle-le volvió a llamar por su nombre sonaba tan bien, ojala nunca se hubiera ido.

-Esme, has conseguido sobrevivir por que yo te he transformado en lo que realmente soy-ella lo miro no entendía lo que quería decir-soy un vampiro-ella abrio los ojos sorprendida-se que puede que te suene todo extraño, pero puedes comprobarlo por ti misma, eres mas fuerte que antes, tu visión es mejor y esa sed terrible que estas sintiendo es por que necesitas sangre-ella negó con la cabeza, no entendía nada estaba soñando-se que me odiaras por lo que te he hecho pero no podía dejar que murieras-el bajo la mirada por primera vez desde que la había despertado

-No te odio, nunca podría hacerlo-la chica alzo su mano y toco suavemente la cara del doctor levantándole el rostro-solo es que, me parece que estoy soñando, es todo tan irreal-el sonrió.

-Lo se la gente de ahora no cree en estas cosas, pero te puedo asegurar que es muy real-ella asintió-se que necesitas tiempo, pero ahora lo que debemos hacer es salir a cazar-el se levanto, pero ella le agarro del brazo.

-Carlisle,cuando te refieres a cazar y que necesito sangre-el miro el miedo en su rostro, por eso se agacho y la miro de nuevo.

-Tranquila no mataremos a ningún humano, veras por llamarlo así, soy vegetaliano, solo me alimento de la sangre de animales, no podría soportar matar a nadie-ella le sonrió, entonces el se levanto y le tendió la mano-vamos, debes aprender a cazar-ella se levantó de la cama y salio de aquella casa detrás de él.

Después de salir de la casa pudo comprobar todo lo que le había dicho Carlisle, corría como nunca antes y su visión era perfecta Carlisle le había cogido de la mano para que no se separaran y entonces llegaron a un claro y olfateo algo, su garganta comenzó a arder, después miro al chico y este asintió lo necesitaba por lo que sin pararse a pensar se abalanzo sobre una manada de caballos que había en aquel prado.

......

-Debo confesar que lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera caza-le decía a Esme, después de haber saciado su sed, habían vuelto hacía la casa del doctor y él le había enseñado su habitación y la casa entera, para que se comenzara a familiar con ella, le había contado que los días soleados no podrían salir por que su cuerpo brillaba ella se interesó por eso, como podría brillar su cuerpo, el solo sonrió ante la sorpresa de la chica, se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de como vivía Carlisle y desde cuando era así.

-No puedo creer que tengas tantos años, ahora me explico mi sorpresa al verte cuando desperté, creía que me volvía loca como podías estar exactamente igual-el sonrió y prosiguió con la historia, también le dijo que no podría dormir nunca mas-se me va hacer extraño no dormir.

-Tranquila te acostumbraras-entonces la puerta de la calle se abrió, Carlisle tan absorbido en ella se había olvidado hablarle a Esme sobre Edward-Esme perdona mi olvido-ella miro hacia el chico que acababa de entrar-este es Edward-ella se levanto y apretó la mano del chico.

-Encantada-sonrió y lo observo bien no parecía tener mas de 18 años.

-17 para ser exactos, a esa edad me convirtió Carlisle-la chica lo miro sorprendida como podía saber lo que estaba pensando.

Carlisle sonrió-puede que te parezca una locura pero Edward puede leer la mente.

Miro al chico-Soy una vampira puedes decirme todo lo que quieras me lo creeré-los dos chicos rieron, y los tres se sentaron en el salón para conversar, Carlisle le explico lo que le había pasado a Edward y que ahora era como un hijo para el, en ese momento ella recordó a su pequeño y bajo la mirada, sintió como el chico la miraba fijamente el sabía que estaba pensando alzo de nuevo la mirada y ella pensó algo, por favor no le cuentes nada a Carlisle déjame decírselo yo cuando este preparada, observo como el apenas movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

....

Por la noche Carlisle tenia guardia en el hospital, por lo que Edward se quedo al cuidado de Esme, la chica estaba en su habitación y en esa soledad comenzó a recordar todo lo que le había llevado a tirarse por el acantilado e intento llorar pero no podía hacerlo ninguna lágrima caía de sus ojos, pero se sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo, entonces oyó unos golpes en la puerta, la cabeza de Edward se asomo.

-¿Puedo pasar?-la chica asintió y el se acercó a ella sentándose en la cama cogió sus manos-veras no quería oír tus pensamientos pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, has descubierto lo miserable que ha sido mi vida humana.

-Pero eso ya paso, Esme sabes que Carlisle es como un padre para mi-la chica asintió-así que si no es ningún inconveniente para ti desearía tener también una madre-la chica lo miro emocionada-y me gustaría que fueras tu-vio como su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Gracias Edward, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi-ella lo abrazo.

-Debes dejar atrás todo lo que te paso, ahora tienes una nueva vida por delante conmigo-se separo del abrazo y la miro-pero sobre todo con Carlisle-ella estaba segura que de haber sido humana estaría totalmente colorada, Edward sonrió y besando su frente salio de allí.

.....

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que Carlisle la había convertido, se sentía dichosa Edward era el hijo que siempre hubiera deseado tener, sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse dorados, le horrorizo el verlos cuando se puso enfrente al espejo el día después de su conversión pero sabía que eso era algo secundario, lo importante es que era feliz, no había salido casi nada de la casa solo para cazar y es que como neonata que era no podía acercarse mucho a los humanos hasta que estuviera preparada.

Carlisle se portaba muy bien con ella, pasaban las noches hablando y conociéndose mutuamente, aunque ella todavía no había podido contarle lo que le paso aquella noche para tirarse de aquel acantilado, el era sumamente comprensible y no le había preguntado nada.

Poco a poco la fueron dejando sola para que se acostumbrara y lo estaba consiguiendo comenzaba a resistirse a la sed, aquel día Carlisle había tenido que salir apresuradamente al hospital por una emergencia y Edward no se encontraba en la ciudad había salido de viaje, según las sospechas de la chica quería dejarla a solas con Carlisle, sonrió cada vez estaba más enamorada de el, aunque no sabía si el podía sentir lo mismo por eso era precavida, se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la casa arreglando las flores que allí había, cuando lo sintió, el mejor de los olores posible, su garganta comenzó a arder, tiro todo lo que tenía en sus manos y salio corriendo hacía aquel olor tan agradable.

Llegó hasta allí y los vio eran dos cazadores parecían perdidos y desorientados, no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzo contra ellos lo último que vio de aquellos dos hombres fue su cara de horror.

.......

Carlisle entro en la casa y observo que Esme no se encontraba en el salón por lo que subió a la planta de arriba y llamo suavemente a su puerta-¿Esme?-no recibió respuesta, por lo que abrió la puerta sigilosamente y la vio sentada en la cama con sus manos tapando su rostro se acercó a ella corriendo-¿que ha pasado?, Esme contestame-intento quitar las manos de la cara de la chica pero ella todavía era demasiado fuerte, sin ver su rostro la chica se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-No merezco ni que me mires, Carlisle-el sintió como ella sollozaba, por eso se acercó a la chica y la abrazo por la espalda,Esme poco a poco se giro para poder recibir ese abrazo, después se separaron y el se fijo en sus ojos eran completamente rojos, entonces lo entendió todo-lo siento tanto, no pude resistirme, Carlisle mate a dos personas-el solo la volvió a abrazar.

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada estoy aquí, no debí marcharme-ella se abrazo más al chico, después de un rato el se separo y fijo su mirada a ella-Esme debes decirme donde están los cuerpos-ella lo miro extrañada-debo deshacerme de ellos-ella asintió apenada y después le indico donde estaban,él se acerco a ella y beso su frente-quedate aquí vuelvo enseguida.

Paso poco tiempo cuando Carlisle volvió a la casa Esme lo esperaba en el salón, el solo se acercó a ella y sintió que debía hacerlo por eso la cogió por sorpresa cuando la acerco a el y la besó por primera vez en su vida, la chica no reacciono al principio pero después se entrego por completo a ese beso había deseado tanto aquello, sintió como de diferente era el nunca nadie la había besado así parecía que la estaba acariciando después de un rato se separaron ella mantenía los ojos todavía cerrados y después los abrió para ver aquellos ojos dorados.

-Estaré junto a ti siempre-ella solo le sonrió con aquel beso le había dicho muchas cosas una de ellas era que no volvería a permitir que ella se sintiera mal por lo que acaba de suceder,que la cuidaría y estaría a su lado.

-Siempre-le dijo ella-Te quiero-el solo pudo volver a besarla.

**........................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno que os ha parecido, Esme tenia que matar pues Rosalie en Eclipse lo dice, pobre mia**

**: Siempre seras:,jajajajaja por fin juntitos**

**alastor82****: ohhhhhhhhh de verdad soy tu escritora favorita, graciass te quiero, veremos haber uqe hace Esme con el marido**

**bella:Cullen:Pues muchas gracias por pasarte me alegra que te guste,besitos**

**hasta la proxima**

**se os quiere besitos**


	6. Conociéndonos

**¡Hola!**

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero estuve con los examenes de Septiembre y la verdad que se dio bien la cosa espero que esteis bien**

**Nos leemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 6: Conociéndonos**_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Esme no pudiera resistirse al olor de aquellos humanos, Carlisle no la había dejado sola en ningún momento, incluso había pedido varios días en el hospital para poder estar junto a ella, cada vez se iban conociendo más pasaban muchas horas hablando, pero a pesar de esto ella todavía no se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para contarle a Carlisle lo que le había pasado en su vida humana, el la comprendía y esperaba que algún día pudiera superar el miedo de aquella vida que fue tan terrible para ella.

Carlisle se encontraba en su despacho mirando algunos informes, cuando se le vino a la cabeza su hijo Edward últimamente estaba demasiado raro, casi no hablaban pensaba que seria debido a que Esme había entrado en sus vidas, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta sonó, alzo la cabeza y vio a su hijo en la puerta.

-Pasa Edward-el cerro la puerta y se sentó frente a su padre.

-Quiero hablar contigo de algo-Carlisle le miro y asintió-veras llevo dándole vueltas desde hace un tiempo y puede que te decepcione lo que voy a decirte pero necesito saberlo-miro fijamente a su padre-Carlisle necesito saber que se siente viviendo de la otra forma-el doctor bajo la mirada a sus informes.

Edward oía todos sus pensamientos pero le dejo hablar-me parece de lo mas lógico, no tienes por que estar atado a mí.

-Carlisle, sabes que no me quiero alejar de vosotros-el rubio alzo la mirada mirándolo-pero necesito experimentarlo.

-Nada te retiene aquí Edward sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras-el chico se levantó sabía que Carlisle no se estaba decepcionando sino que lo iba a echar de menos habían vivido demasiadas cosas juntos, pero ahora el tenía a Esme, no estaría solo de nuevo, como lo estuvo tantos años antes.

-No quiero despedirme de Esme, no quiero que sufra más-Carlisle asintió.

-No te preocupes yo le explicare todo-se levantó mientras decía esto y se acercó a el abrazándolo-sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras-el chico solo asintió y salio de allí.

.......

Esme había estado fuera arreglando el jardín cuando entro se encontró con Carlisle sentado en el sofá demasiado pensativo, dejo las cosas de la jardinería y fue hasta allí se sentó y lo abrazo.

-¿En que pensabas?, parecía que estabas en otro mundo-el solo se inclino hacía ella y la besó, al separarse la chica le devolvió la mejor de las sonrisas.

-Tengo que decirte algo Esme-le dijo bastante serio, lo miro asustada.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?.

-Edward se ha ido.

-¿Se ha ido?¿Por que?-la chica lo miro entristecida.

-Necesitaba vivir de forma diferente a como lo hacemos nosotros, no puedo retenerlo a mi lado, el sabe lo que hace-Esme lo miró y asintió mientras volvía a los brazos del hombre.

-Me hubiera gustado que se despidiera de mí-el chico afianzo más el abrazo.

-No quería verte sufrir, te quiere demasiado-la chica sonrió débilmente en los brazos de Carlisle.

Los primeros días sin Edward fueron un poco triste para ambos, lo echaban de menos pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo a la idea de que el ya no se encontraba entre ellos, a pesar de la ausencia de su hijo eran momentos felices para ambos su relación iba afianzándose mas y Esme cada vez se sentía mas segura con respecto a su sed, no quería volver a defraudar a Carlisle por lo que su fuerza de voluntad era mayor, comenzaba a salir y a rodearse de humanos siempre en compañía del rubio.

......

Edward se encontraba en un pueblo estaba esperando fuera de una casa a alguien, en el cambio de su vida había decidido que solo mataría a la gente que no mereciera vivir y el dueño de esa casa era una de esas personas, sigilosamente se coló por una de las ventanas y se fué al despacho a esperarlo, la espera no duro mucho, sintió como aquel hombre entraba en su casa y dejaba las cosas en la entrada, después llego hasta donde el se encontraba, Edward estaba en la silla del despacho mirando por la ventana, por lo que el hombre no noto su presencia así que fue hacía su mini bar y se sirvió una copa.

-Veo que no has dejado el hábito, Charles-el aludido dejo caer su copa ante la presencia del extraño y vio como la butaca se daba la vuelta y lo observo ¿quien era ese muchacho? y ¿como había entrado en su casa?-son preguntas que te puedo responder fácilmente, como última voluntad, antes de matarte-el hombre abrió los ojos asustado no le daba buena espina ese chico y sobre todo como había podido oír sus pensamientos-un don que tengo.

El hombre vio como el chico se levantaba-fuera de mi casa-Edward sonrió, Charles vio que estaba perdido si no salia de allí, por lo que abrió la puerta y salio de la habitación pero sin saber como aquel chico estaba enfrente suya agarrándolo del cuello.

-Vas a pagar todo el daño que le hiciste a mi madre-el hombre lo miro extrañado-no la recuerdas su nombre es Esme Cullen, se cambio el apellido por el de mi padre, ahora es feliz-no le dejo reaccionar ante aquello, solo hundió la dentadura en el cuello del hombre.

.....

Esme se encontraba en el sofá del salón leyendo un libro cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, Carlisle llegaba a casa, lo vio entrar a la sala después de dejar sus cosas,ella puso el libro sobre la mesa y espero a que el se sentara a su lado.

-¿Que tal el día?-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bastante ajetreado a decir verdad, pero tu sonrisa me alegra el día-se inclino hacía ella y la beso suavemente, ella sonrió y le devolvió el beso siguieron así durante un rato besándose tiernamente, llego un punto donde Esme estaba totalmente tumbada en el sofá y Carlisle sobre ella, los besos cada vez eran mas apasionados y el chico comenzó a subir la falda de ella, sus caricias realmente eran delicadas pero a la cabeza de la chica comenzaron a llegar imágenes nada agradables de su pasado el cual creía estar olvidando, en su ente vio claramente el rostro de Charles dejo de responder a los besos y aparto al chico mientras ella se levantaba.

-Lo siento-subió corriendo hacia el piso de arriba y se encerró en su dormitorio, se sentó el en suelo, por que en ese momento todo le había llegado a su cabeza, lo creía olvidado, Carlisle le hacia olvidarlo pero se sintió pequeña en ese momento al imaginar a Charles encima de ella, quería llorar pero sabía que no podía hacerlo se sentía realmente mal por Carlisle, el no tenía culpa de nada, en ese momento un golpeteo en la puerta sonó.

-Esme, por favor ábreme, lo siento de verdad si te obligue a algo que no quisieras, por favor perdoname-estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que había hecho quizás no era el momento, quizás ella todavía no estaba preparada, iba a darse la vuelta para regresar abajo cuando la chica abrió su puerta y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándose, solo pudo acariciar su pelo mientras ella se mantenía así durante un rato.

Se separo y le miro a los ojos-No tienes que pedirme perdón por nada-la chica bajo la cabeza-quizás a llegado el momento de contarte todo mi pasado-sintió como el levantaba su barbilla para que ambos ojos ámbar se encontraran.

-Sabes que no estas obligada a hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo Carlisle, necesito sacarlo todo, necesito expulsarlo de mi mente-el chico asintió, paso un brazo por su cintura y la dirigió hacia el dormitorio se sentó junto a ella y espero a que estuviera preparada para que empezara a hablar, ella suspiro-veras pocos años después de conocerte mis padres me prometieron con un chico...-volvió a mirarlo y suspiro de nuevo para contar toda su historia, la mas triste de las historias-....por eso me lance desde el acantilado Carlisle, mi vida ya no tenía sentido sin mi bebe, pero entonces desperté de toda aquella pesadilla y te encontré a ti-el solo pudo abrazarla y estuvieron así durante horas sin hablar solo acariciándose mutuamente estando el uno con el otro.

Carlisle separó a Esme de su abrazo y la miro-Cásate conmigo-ella abrió la boca sorprendida-no puedo esperar más quiero decirle a todo el mundo que eres mi mujer, que tengo la mujer más preciosa del mundo-ella sonrió emocionada-¿que me dices?-ella asintió y se acerco para besarlo.

-Te amo desde el primer día que te ví.

-Yo te amo desde que te vi en aquella cama con la pierna fracturada-ella rió, mientras el chico cogía sus manos-esperare todo lo que haga falta, te haré olvidarlo-ella solo puedo volver a besarlo

**.................................................................................................................................**

**Bueno que os ha parecido Charles por fin tuvo su merecido**

**Lore: Por fin este fic, espero que te haya gustado**

**Paqui:Bueno espero que estes contenta por lo de Charles,jajajaja**

**Mrs**** .Lovett y Juli Hale **** gracias por pasaros**

**Hasta la proxima se os quiere**


	7. Felicidad

**¡Hola!**

**Lo siento tanto por no haber podido subir nada en el último mes y pico, pero es que me pasaron tantas cosas que no podía escribir.**

**Me fui a Madrid a ver a mi gran amiga, Lorena, jeje Gracias por todo esos días fueron geniales y ese viaje además para estar con ella nos sirvió también para por fin conocer a Robert Pattinson, por fin el sueño se cumplió Lore, jeje estuvimos en el evento en Madrid y puedo decir que Robert es mil veces mejor en persona, jajajaja también vimos a Kristen, Taylor y el director que era muy simpático.**

**Y la semana después Luna Nueva, dios esa película es genial no se cuantas veces la vi ya, jeje espero que os gustara también.**

**Dejo de enrollarme y a leer**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

_**Capitulo 7: Felicidad**_

Esme se encontraba en el salón de la casa, tenía muchos papeles sobre la mesa, la otra vez no había podido preparar su boda, todo lo había hecho su madre, por lo que cuando Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital ella se distraía con los preparativos de la ceremonia, sonrió, dentro de poco días seria la señora Cullen y ello le llenaba de una alegría inmensa, sabía que él era él adecuado, él que le haría feliz por el resto de su existencia.

-Te veo muy ocupada- Esme se paro al oír esa voz, hacía meses que no la oía, levantó la vista para mirarlo.

-¡Edward!-sin más salió corriendo hacía el y lo abrazo, después lo miro a los ojos-te eche muchísimo de menos, no sabes cuanto-lo volvió a abrazar mientras le hablaba-no vuelvas a hacer esto.

El chico sonrió ante las palabras de su madre, y sabía que nunca más podría volver a hacer lo que había hecho en esos meses, poco después ambos se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a hablar.

-Carlisle estará feliz de volver a verte aquí-ella acarició la mejilla del chico, mientras este sonreía.

-Hablando de mi padre,-miro los ojos de su madre- no pude evitar leerte la mente antes de entrar, se casan-ella solo sonrió y asintió-me alegro tanto-entonces volvió a oír los pensamientos de su madre y solo asintió con la cabeza, ella volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos.

Ambos se separaron-por fin tendré una felicidad completa contigo aquí y llevándome al altar, Edward, será una boda muy intima, solo vendrán Tanya y sus hermanas y ahora que te tengo a ti, será todo perfecto-se sonrieron mutuamente. En ese momento oyeron el coche de Carlisle, la chica se levanto-os dejare solos tenéis mucho de lo que hablar-se inclino para besar a su hijo, por fin lo tenía con ella, salió de allí y se dirigió a la puerta al abrirla se encontró con su prometido.

-¡Hola! Esme-la beso-¿Cómo ha ido tu día?-ella solo pudo besarlo de nuevo.

-Mi día ha sido perfecto, hay alguien en la casa que quiere verte-él la miro extrañado-les dejo solos, volveré pronto-volvieron a besarse y Carlisle vio como la chica se iba, demasiado extrañado entro en la casa para averiguar quien le esperaba, dejo sus cosas en la entrada y se dirigió al salón, allí en medio del salón se encontraba él, el chico al verlo bajo la cabeza avergonzado, pero Carlisle no le dejo hacer ese gesto solo se apresuro a llegar hasta su hijo y abrazarlo.

-No me importa lo que haya pasado en todos estos meses, lo importante ahora es que estas aquí, que has vuelto-volvió a abrazarlo.

-Pero de verdad quiero contarte como me he sentido en todo este tiempo y se que te he decepcionado, nunca debí irme-Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, lo que ha pasado, es cosa del pasado, ¿de acuerdo?-el chico sonrió, volvía a sentirse en casa y sabía que no debería irse de allí porque Carlisle y Esme era su verdadera familia.

Cuando Esme volvió a la casa se los encontró en el despacho de Carlisle hablando, por lo que les dejo seguir con su conversación, en esos momentos era la mujer mas feliz del mundo lo tenía todo y pronto se convertiría en la señora Cullen.

……

Y por fin había llegado el día tan esperado, por fin sería la esposa de Carlisle Cullen, estaba terminando de arreglar su velo cuando llamaron a la puerta, la chica se giro y vio la cabeza de su hijo.

-Estas preciosa-le decía mientras entraba, vio como su madre le sonreía, se acercó a ella y la beso en la frente-¿estas lista?-se copio del brazo de Edward.

-Estoy lista-ambos salieron del cuarto para dirigirse al jardín trasero de su casa donde se celebraría la boda, allí lo vio esperándola en el altar sonriéndole.

Por fin después de esperar allí la tenía estaba preciosa con un vestido sencillo en blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo, por fin seria su esposa, después de esperar tantos años ambos serían felices. Edward se la entrego en el altar, después de sonreírse mutuamente empezó la ceremonia, al poco tiempo estaban besándose como marido y mujer, como el matrimonio Cullen.

La celebración tuvo lugar en el salón de la casa donde el nuevo matrimonio y sus invitados cenaron en familia, pero al terminar la velada, Carlisle y Esme se despidieron de todos, para realizar su viaje de luna de miel, la chica no sabía nada del destino solo sabía lo que le había dicho su marido que tenían que coger un avión de madrugada, del último que se despidieron fue de Edward.

-Te voy a echar de menos-Edward sonrió a su madre.

-Esme solo estarás fuera tres semanas-ella le sonrió de vuelta, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Lo se-al separarse de Edward sintió como su marido la rodeaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Es hora de irse-Esme lo miro y asintió, volvió a abrazar a su hijo al igual que lo hizo Carlisle, para después meterse en el coche que les llevaría al aeropuerto, despidieron con la mano a sus invitados desde la ventanilla del auto poco después el coche arranco y los perdieron de vista-¿no estas ansiosa, por saber cual será el destino de nuestra luna de miel?

Ella sonrió y lo miro-Me basta con saber que estaré a tu lado-se acerco un poco más al chico y beso su mejilla.

…..

El viaje en avión había sido largo, pero no le importaba, estaba con el hombre que amaba y además por su condición de vampira no estaba nada cansada, después de salir del aeropuerto de Rio de Janeiro se dirigieron al puerto y tomaron un barco.

-Carlisle-el aludido giro su cabeza para mirar a su esposa-ahora si que me da curiosidad saber hacia donde nos dirigimos-el chico rió.

-Es una sorpresa Esme, pero tranquila que ya queda poco-ella se acomodo en el barco y miro la vista tan preciosa que le daba el océano Atlántico, se había resignado a esperar para saber cual seria su destino.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Carlisle se giro para mirar a su esposa, estaba distraída mirando hacía el mar-Esme-la chica lo miro-ya estamos llegando-ella se levantó y miro hacia el fondo donde se veía una preciosa isla, llegaron hasta la orilla y él la ayudo a bajarse, se situó detrás de ella y susurro en su oído-bienvenida a la Isla Esme-ella se dio la vuelta y lo miro.

-¿La Isla Esme?-vio como su marido sonreía.

-Compre esta isla para ti, y pensé que sería un buen lugar para pasar nuestra luna de miel-ella sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Estas diciendo que has comprado esta isla para mi?, Carlisle-el chico asintió, y ella se avalando a sus brazos besándolo-gracias, será la mejor luna de miel que nadie ha tenido-se volvieron a abrazar.

-Bueno porque no vamos a ver la casa y dejamos las maletas-Esme asintió-esta poco decorada pensé que te gustaría hacerlo a ti, más adelante-pudo ver como su esposa estaba ilusionada con su regalo y se dirigía a la casa con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Al entrar vio la cara de sorpresa de Esme, dejo las maletas en la puerta y la abrazo por la espalda apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella-es tan preciosa Carlisle-se giro mientras hablaba-gracias, gracias, gracias -le decía sonriendo para después besarlo, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, la luz del atardecer se adentraba por las ventanas de la casa.

-¿Que te parece si vemos el atardecer?, desde la orilla, es mas bonito, con el mar de fondo.

-Claro-agarraron sus manos y se dirigieron hacia la orilla, se sentaron en la arena y vieron como poco a poco el sol iba desapareciendo para dar paso a la noche, ella dejo de mirar el horizonte para mirar a su esposo, era tan perfecto sonrió para si misma y en ese momento Carlisle la miro, no dijo nada solo se acerco a ella y la beso, ella cruzo las manos alrededor de su cuello y se entrego al beso, poco a poco la chica se fue tumbando en la arena, en ese momento Carlisle dejo de besarla.

-Esme sabes que no…-la chica llevo su dedo a los labios de su esposo para callarlo.

-No hables, quiero estar así contigo para siempre, me haces olvidar todo lo de mi pasado-ella miro sus ojos-no quiero que pares, por que hoy y siempre solo pensare en ti-le sonrió y se acercó a él para volverle a besar, Carlisle le correspondió y se tumbo sobre ella suavemente poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa que los cubría a ambos, mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos, los dos se encontraban desnudos, besándose, Carlisle dejo de besar a su esposa y la miro a los ojos, ella solo asintió por fin sería suya, sintió como el chico se adentro en ella y ambos se miraban mientras la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaba, se besaron de nuevo para poco después llegar a la cumbre del placer donde el se recostó sobre el pecho de ella, mientras Esme sonreía, nunca nadie la había tratado como él, era su alma gemela y pondrían estar juntos por siempre, Carlisle la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa, ella se acerco de nuevo a él para besarlo mientras le iba dando la vuelta y se posicionaba encima del chico.

-Esme espera, creo que deberíamos entrar en la casa-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Después, soy una vampiro que tiene sed y no de sangre precisamente-Carlisle se rió-nunca me cansare de ti-se inclino y besó a su esposo apasionadamente.

-Ni yo tampoco.

Aquella noche fue muy larga para ambos se amaron hasta el amanecer, solo ellos dos mostrándose el amor que se procesaban desde tiempo atrás.

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido?, espero vuestros comentarios.**

**alastor82****: Dios tarde Siglos pero aquí esta, espero que te guste el final, jeje**

**: Ojala un Carlisle en nuestra vida, aunque prefiero a un Robert, jajajajaja espero que te guste.**

**ZarethMalfoy****: Me alegro que te gustara, espero seguir viéndote por aquí, besos**

**Nataliekat****: A mi también me encanta Carlisle y Esme creo que su historia es preciosaa, pero que te haya gustado**

**Portia Black: Y yo espero seguir viéndote por aquí, gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima espero no tardar tanto**

**Besitos**

**Se os quiere.**


	8. Dolor y Venganza

**¡Hola!**

**Madre mía no tengo ninguna excusa con la que deciros por que me retrase tanto, la verdad que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir y la inspiración no llegaba, pero hoy por fin me puse y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste y no os decepcione.**

**Nos vemos abajo**

_**Capitulo 8: Dolor y Venganza**_

Pasaron varias semanas en aquella isla tan maravillosa, cuando volvieron la vida de los recién casados era de completa felicidad, Esme estaba feliz de poder tener a una familia, pasaron algunos años en aquella ciudad donde se casaron, pero al tener que guardar las apariencias decidieron mudarse a una nueva ciudad, esto sucedía en 1932, la ciudad elegida fue Rochester, en Nueva York.

Carlisle consiguió trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad y Esme se dedicó a la decoración de Interiores, era algo que le entusiasmaba y poco a poco tenía mas clientes, por otra parte Edward decidió comenzar la carrera de medicina en la universidad cercana a aquella ciudad.

Durantes varios meses en la ciudad solo se oía la noticia del casamiento de Rosalie Hale con su prometido Royce King II, era hijo del dueño del Banco más importante de la ciudad.

Era finales de Abril de 1933, cuando Carlisle regresaba a su casa después de un largo día en el hospital, deseaba llegar a la casa para poder estar con Esme, pues Edward se había quedado en la biblioteca de la ciudad estudiando para sus exámenes finales, iba pensando en su preciosa esposa cuando la oyó, en un callejón cercano alguien estaba agonizando, se apresuro hasta allí y vio a una chica en el suelo rodeada por un charco de sangre, gracias a todos sus años de práctica no le importó lo mas mínimo aquella sangre, solo se acercó a ella y extrajo de su maletín el material necesario para poder curarla, pero al verla se dio cuenta que aquello era mas critico de lo que pensó e un principio, sufría hipotermia y las heridas eran muy graves, no pasaría de aquella noche por mucho que el intentara salvarla.

La observó deslizando un mechón rubio de su cara, no lo podía creer aquella chica era Rosalie Hale, no podía dejar morir a una chica con tanta vitalidad, ¿podría conseguir de nuevo salvar a alguien de una muerte segura?, se acercó al oído de la chica.

-Prometo que no morirás-después de decir aquello la alzo y se la llevo de allí antes de que alguien comenzara a buscarla, llego a la casa y se dio cuenta que Esme no estaba quizás había salido a cazar, la subió arriba a una de las habitaciones, mientras la tumbo respiro hondo y se acerco a su cuello mordiéndola en él para después pasar a sus muñecas y por último sus tobillos, ojala que la ponzoña recorriera rápidamente su cuerpo y no sufriera mucho, vio como la chica comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en la cama, abrió sus ojos de repente.

-Máteme por favor este es un dolor insoportable-volvió a cerrar sus ojos, Carlisle le agarro de la mano.

-Lo siento, pronto todo terminará.

Esme llegó poco después a la casa y percibió un olor que no le era conocido subió arriba y observo a Carlisle en una de las habitaciones tomando la mano de una chica, mientras esta gritaba de dolor, miro a sus esposo, este se levantó y la saco de allí debía explicarle todo lo que había sucedido, bajaron al salón y Carlisle le contó como la encontró en medio de un callejón y que no podía dejarla allí, Esme lo abrazó.

-Te comprendo, cariño-ella lo miro a los ojos después de separarse-cuidaremos de ella, será como una hija más para mi, si ella quiere-le sonrió a su esposo-será mejor subir hay que prepararla para todo-el chico asintió y siguió a Esme escaleras arriba.

La chica limpio a la rubia de toda la sangre que había en su cuerpo y la coloco un vestido, para después peinar sus cabellos, era hermosa como le dijo su marido ella no merecía morir de aquella manera, era muy joven y tenía toda una vida por delante.

A la mañana siguiente Edward volvió a la casa y al igual que Esme corrió hacia la habitación al percibir un olor extraño, entró y vio a su padre al lado de una chica tumbada en la cama que gritaba que la mataran, se acercó un poco más y se fijo en ella no podía ser.

-¿En qué estabas pensando Carlisle?-espetó el chico-¿Rosalie Hale?

Carlisle miro a su hijo-no podía dejarla morir-le dijo en voz baja-era demasiado horrible-Edward leyó el pensamiento de su padre y pudo ver como había encontrado a la chica.

-Lo sé.

-No podía dejarla allí, simplemente no podía.

-Por supuesto que no-Esme entro en ese instante en la habitación, se acercó a Edward y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Todos los días muere gente-le recordó Edward a su madre-, y ¿no creéis que es demasiado fácil reconocerla?, la familia King va a realizar una gran búsqueda-en ese momento leyó el pensamiento de la chica-para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado.

En ese momento Esme y Carlisle le miraron-¿fue su prometido?-preguntó Esme con tristeza, Edward asintió-pobre chica, habrá sido horrible.

Los tres se quedaron en la habitación, mientras Carlisle le explicaba a la rubia en lo que se iba a convertir, después de varias horas en silencio Edward volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?-Carlisle lo miró.

-Eso depende de ella, por supuesto. Quizás prefiera seguir su propio camino.

…….

Al pasar tres días Rosalie Hale despertó, miró a las tres personas que se encontraban allí, no había muerto, pudo notar tal y como le dijo el doctor Cullen que tenía más fuerza, entonces era verdad ahora era un vampiro, al decir aquella palabra la sed vino a su garganta.

-¡Hola Rosalie!-la chica lo miro-ya sabrás que soy Carlisle Cullen, y espero que hayas podido oírme cuando estabas transformándote-ella asintió mirándole.

-Doctor, lo oí todo y lo acepto, pero por favor necesito aliviar la sed de mi garganta-el chico asintió.

-Bien las explicaciones pueden esperar, los tres te acompañaremos a cazar-todos se pusieron en marchar y en el camino le explicaron que ellos solo se alimentaban de animales, pues no querían matar a nadie, tras unas cuantas indicaciones Rosalie ataco a una manada de ciervos que pasaban por allí.

Varias horas después volvieron a la casa, ella había terminado con su sed aunque todavía le ardía la garganta pero sabía que podría controlarse no quería matar a nadie inocente.

Carlisle le hablo de su forma de vida y que si se quedaba con ellos debían trasladarse a otro lugar pues allí no era seguro por si la veían, el chico dejó que ella asumiera todo por lo que estaba pasando en esos días y le dio un tiempo para que se lo pensase.

Rosalie se pasó varias horas en su habitación, había decidido quedarse con ellos que mas podía hacer no tenía a nadie y había comenzado a coger cariño Esme, se irían de allí como le había dicho el doctor, además ella necesitaba alejarse de aquella ciudad para volver cuando estuviera suficientemente preparada y no se dejara llevar por su sed.

Carlisle se encontraba en su despacho cuando unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron.

-Adelante-vio entrar a Rosalie en la habitación.

-me quedo con vosotros-el chico sonrió.

-Bien mañana por la mañana nos iremos de aquí-ella asintió y salió del despacho.

……

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde su marcha habían decidido trasladarse a Tennessee, eran una familia completamente integrada, en un principio Carlisle intento que Rosalie y Edward fueran algo así como una pareja a lo que ambos se habían negado, intentaban soportarse mutuamente pero chocaban demasiado, aun así ambos se consideraban como hermanos y se protegerían uno al otro por si pudieran estar en peligro, Rosalie sonrió al recordar a Edward.

Siguió andando por una calle en plena noche esperaba que su vestido blanco no se rompiera mientras caminaba por allí, había vuelto a Rochester hacía varios días, se paró y miro el edificio que se imponía ante ella, su venganza tendría fin aquella misma noche.

Subió hasta la planta en donde se encontraría él, se miró al espejo del ascensor sus ojos por fin habían cambiado a un color dorado, coloco su cabello y su vestido de novia, realmente se veía preciosa, cerro los ojos cuando el ascensor llego a la planta, salió de allí y vio a dos guardias que se dirigían hacia la chica realmente pensaban que iban a poder contra ella sonrío al verlos, no espero a que se acercaran corrió y se sitúo a la espalda de los dos sin mas partió sus cuellos y se separó mientras ambos cuerpos caían, no quería estropear su vestido, Royce tenía que verla tan esplendida como se suponía que debía estar el día de su boda, sonrió con amargura mientras le quitaba las llaves a los guardias.

Royce había oído ruido al otro lado de la puerta, esperaba que sus guardias se hubieran encargado de que había intentado entrar, oyó como la puerta se comenzaba a abrir, grito de sorpresa no podía ser, allí estaba ella Rosalie, ella misma se había encargado de matar a todos sus amigos, pero pensó que había muerto.

-Sorprendido al verle Royce-la chica le sonrió-demasiadas molestias te has tomado para que yo no pueda entrar aquí-cerro la puerta mientras pasaba-sabes no me has dicho nada de mi vestido no me ves preciosa-la chica giro sobre si misma, veía el terror en los ojos del que un día fue su prometido.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-la risa de la chica sonó por toda la habitación y lo miro.

-Solo he venido a jugar-la mirada de ella se volvió amenazante-como tu lo hiciste aquella noche.

-Rose, veras estábamos borrachos no sabíamos lo que hacíamos…

Ella sonrió de medio lado-no me puedo creer que seas tan cínico, sin embrago yo en este momento si se lo que hago, vas a pagar por todo lo que me hiciste, tus amigos ya lo han hecho-sonrió maliciosamente- pero déjame decirte que lo de ellos fue muy rápido comparado con lo tuyo-el la miro con terror, intento irse de allí, pero ella fue mas rápida y lo cogió-esta vez yo seré más fuerte que tú-lo tiro al suelo-has creído alguna vez en los vampiros Royce, es hora de que lo vayas haciendo-lo agarro por el cuello empotrándolo contra la pared mientras apretaba fuertemente, dejo que sintiera como le faltaba el aire por un largo tiempo y después lo soltó-cuidado estropearas mi preciso vestido-le dijo cuando había caído pisando su vestido de novia, se agacho hasta el-cariño, la noche va a ser muy larga para ambos, pero la diferencia es que yo no me cansare, los vampiros no duermen.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Royce calló muerto a los pies de Rosalie, ella lo miro, suspiró y recordó el último encuentro que tuvo con Esme a la que ya consideraba como una madre.

_**(Flashback)**_

Esme había encontrado en una chaqueta de Rosalie unos billetes de avión, corrió hasta la habitación de la chica.

-Dime ¿que esto no es verdad?-le dijo enseñando sus billetes.

-Esme como lo has encontrado-se levanto de su sillón y fue hasta su madre y se los quito.

-Rosalie, no vayas, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida-la rubia se giro y la miro.

-No me arrepentiré nunca de lo que voy a hacer, ellos destrozaron mi vida, no puedo dejar que vivan su vida, por que sino yo no podré vivir la mía.

Esme la abrazó-por favor no vayas-acepto el abrazo de su madre, pero no podía prometerle eso, debía hacerlo, aquella noche se fue de la casa rumbo a Rochester.

_**(Fin Flashback)**_

Por fin su vida tendría sentido, ahora podría vivir sabiendo que aquellos hombres habían recibido su merecido, salio de la habitación sin mirar atrás, pronto encontrarían el cuerpo su venganza se había cumplido era hora de volver a casa.

………………………………………………………………**..**

**Bueno no tengo tiempo para ir uno por uno muchas gracias por los comen nos vemos en el siguiente y espero no tardar tanto**

**Besitos xao**

**Se os quiere**


	9. Mi Ángel

**¡Hola!**

**Madre mía, seguro que queréis matarme por todo el tiempo que os he hecho esperar, de verdad lo siento pero hubo unos meses que no me apetecía nada escribir, y luego decidí terminar las historias pendientes poco a poco y cuando termine "Vuelve a mí", pues pase a escribir por fin "Love Story" y aquí estoy con el nuevo capitulo.**

**No se si habrá gente que me comentará después de tanto tiempo **

**Como bien sabéis los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie**

**A leer**

**Capitulo 9: Mi Ángel**

Había pasado ya dos años desde aquel día en el que Rosalie acabó con la vida de las personas que más daño le hicieron, todavía recordaba la cara de Esme al verla regresar, en su rostro mostraba tristeza pero nunca le echo en cara nada, simplemente al verla aparecer corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Desde ese mismo instante se prometió así misma no volver a decepcionarla nunca.

Durante esos dos años habían seguido viviendo en Tennessee. Carlisle pensó que Rosalie sería una buena pareja para Edward, pero que equivocado estaba, ambos aunque se querían como hermanos jamás llegaron a verse de esa forma, además peleaban demasiado por el fuerte carácter que tenían.

Esme pasaba mucho tiempo con su nueva hija adoptiva, ella necesitaba de su cariño después de todo lo que pasó en su vida humana y descubrió que la rubia era una apasionada de la mecánica así como de los coches, quién lo diría de la gran Rosalie.

.

.

.

Rosalie salió de la casa enfada, había vuelto a discutir con Edward, cada vez se le hacia mas insoportable estar a su lado, ¿quién se creía para decirle que ella solo era una niña superficial? Corrió por todo el bosque intentando despejarse, necesitaba alejarse un rato de la casa, recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a su mente, intentó apartarlos de su cabeza pero no podía, daba gracias a todo el cielo por no poder dormir, pues sabía que esos recuerdos serian su peor pesadilla. A pesar de haber cumplido su venganza aquello le quemaba por dentro, muchas veces había pensado que hubiera sido mejor que Carlisle no la hubiera convertido y así su sufrimiento habría acabado al morir. Quizás por eso es que Edward estaba tan molesto con ella ya que al poder leerle la mente sabía lo que sentía, pero no entendía que ella no culpaba a Carlisle por convertirla, él junto con Esme le habían dado una familia, sin embargo había algo que no le dejaba adaptarse a su nueva vida, algo que le faltaba.

Siguió corriendo cerca de un riachuelo cuando el olor de sangre humana le perforó las fosas nasales, cerró los ojos tratando de no respirar y alejarse de allí lo más posible, pero el grito de alguien se lo impidió. Corrió hacia aquella voz que pedía auxilio mientras intentaba por todos los medios no respirar, aceleró para llegar donde seguían pidiendo ayuda y cuando lo hizo se paró en seco, un oso enorme estaba atacando a un chico que no debía tener mas de veinte años, sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra el oso y lo mato tan rápido como pudo después se acercó hacia el chico que estaba tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre, volvió a dejar de respirar y acaricio la cara del muchacho.

Su pelo era oscuro y rizado, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras la miraba con sus ojos azules un poco oscurecidos y entrecerrados -. Eres un ángel…- observó como aquellos ojos comenzaban a cerrarse así como desaparecía la sonrisa de su cara y aquellos hoyuelos que se formaban, le recordó tanto al niño de Vera y en ese momento sintió la necesidad de salvarlo. Levantó al chico y corrió con él hacia la casa.

Entró corriendo mientras subía con él a su habitación -. Carlisle…- llamó mientras se dirigía allí, cuando llegó poco después su padre adoptivo entró por la puerta. Ella se giró hacia el después de tumbar al chico en la cama -, conviértelo por favor, se esta muriendo, conviértelo.

Carlisle la miró asombrado -. Rosalie esto…

- Por favor, Carlisle - ella se giró hacia la cama para mirarlo -. No hay tiempo y se está muriendo - miró de nuevo hacia su padre con ojos de suplica -, después te contare todo.

Mientra Carlisle se acercaba al cuerpo que estaba tumbado en la cama Esme apareció en la habitación y se acercó a Rosalie para abrazarla. Minutos después Carlisle se apartó del chico y miró a Rosalie.

- Gracias – susurro. Se soltó del agarre de Esme y fue directamente hacia la cama para sentarse y mirar a aquel chico.

- Ya sabes como es el proceso –la rubia asintió - Esme y yo estaremos abajo, si nos necesitas llámanos.

.

.

.

Esme estaba sentada en el sofá del salón mientras Carlisle empezaba a dar vueltas de un lado para otro, en la habitación de arriba ya empezaba a oírse los gritos de dolor, el rubio se giró para mirar a su esposa.

- ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea? – Ella se levantó y camino hacia él, cuando llegó acaricio su cara.

- Se estaba muriendo, no se podía hacer otra cosa – Carlisle agarró por la cintura a su esposa y ella enlazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello -, además algo ha tenido que ver en él Rosalie para que lo haya traído hasta ti.

Ambos se sonrieron, el rubio se acercó para besarla siempre agradecería al cielo haber vuelto a encontrarla después de verla la primera vez. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que alguien carraspeo en la sala, se separaron para girarse y ver a Edward en la estancia, en ese momento un grito llego desde arriba, Edward los miró y ambos supieron que estaba leyendo sus mentes.

- No podía hacer otra cosa, Edward – él simplemente asintió y se marcho hacia su habitación.

.

.

.

Rosalie no se había movido en los tres días que duraba la transformación de su lado, simplemente le hablaba y le explicaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sabía que le escuchaba pues ella oía a Carlisle, Esme y Edward en su transformación. El corazón empezó a bombear demasiado deprisa, lo que significaba que el momento se estaba acercando. Sintió como sus padres y Edward entraban en la habitación, los miró y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, todavía no creía que Edward no se hubiera quejado ni una sola vez porque ella hubiera pedido a Carlisle que lo transformara. En ese momento sintió como una mano apretaba la suya, giró su rostro y observó como los ojos se abrían poco a poco, eran igual de rojos que los de ella cuando despertó pero pronto cambiarían. Él la observó y sonrió haciendo que esos hoyuelos volvieran a aparecer en su rostro.

- Mi ángel – le susurró.

Si pudiera haberse sonrojado lo hubiera hecho, la miraba intensamente causando que cosquillas surgieran en su interior y se emocionara como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando Royce le había pedido matrimonio y pensaba que su mundo perfecto se completaba sintió algo así, por un segundo, al ver la mirada de sus ojos recordó la forma en cómo el esposo de Vera la miró antes de despedirse esa noche, y como la añoranza que la embargó en ese momento desaparecía. Le sonrió de regreso. Carlisle se acercó a él, la rubia se separo un poco soltando la mano del chico mientras su padre lo examinaba.

- ¡Hola!, soy Carlisle ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Agua, tengo sed – dijo arrugando la cara y llevándose la mano a la garganta porque le estaba quemando por dentro. Rosalie miró a Carlisle.

- No es agua lo que necesitas, iremos a cazar – el chico los observó mientra se iba sentando en la cama -. Antes debemos hablar.

Rosalie observó como Carlisle le explicó todo lo relativo a ellos, y él sin inmutarse simplemente asintió. Todos se sorprendieron ante su reacción, Rosalie lo miraba mientras él acercó una mano a la suya y la apretó de nuevo.

- Mi nombre es Emmett.

- El mío Rosalie.

- Precioso nombre –la rubia sonrió tímidamente. Emmett supo en ese momento que allí estaría su lugar a partir de entonces, a pesar de que Carlisle le había dicho que podía irse que nada les ataba a ellos, nunca podría separarse de aquel ángel que le había salvado. No se había sorprendido con nada de los vampiros ya que había escuchado la voz de la chica mientras se transformaba y lo había asumido, además si ella también era un vampiro ¿cómo podía ser aquello algo malo?

- Ellos son Esme y Edward –. Él los miro y observó como la mujer le sonreía tiernamente mientras que él chico asentía con al cabeza. Tras una pequeña explicación del parentesco que tenían después de la transformación de cada uno, salieron a cazar.

Pasaron dos meses desde la transformación de Emmett. Se había adaptado muy bien a la familia Cullen, desde ahora era un miembro mas, poco después de que se convirtiera en vampiro se fueron a vivir a una ciudad cerca de la frontera con Canadá, ahora era Emmett Cullen, el nuevo hijo adoptivo por el matrimonio Cullen.

Rosalie y él se había unido mucho desde que lo encontró a punto de morir por aquel oso, tenían una linda amistad, le ayudaba a sobrellevar esa nueva vida.

.

.

.

Rosalie estaba en su habitación dando vueltas, no sabía dónde se había metido Emmett desde esa mañana, sus padres y Edward no se encontraban en la casa y sabía que no había ido con ninguno de ellos. En ese momento sintió como alguien entraba en la casa, era su olor, se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en su habitación, no quería verlo en esos momentos estaba demasiado enfadada. Pero no hizo falta ir hasta él porque Emmett entró en su habitación, la rubia levantó su cabeza para mirarlo y lo que vio no le gusto nada, los ojos de Emmett eran de un rojo intenso, su boca al igual que su camisa estaban manchada de sangre, el olor que le llevó a Rosalie no era de animal sino humana. Mientras lo miraba a lo ojos negaba con la cabeza sintiéndose traicionada, no pudo llorar por su condición de vampira, sin decir nada quiso salir de la habitación pero él le agarró del brazo.

- Por favor, Rose – le dijo mirándola y pidiéndole entendimiento.

- No me digas así – no quiso mirarlo pero él levantó la barbilla de la rubia y sus ojos se conectaron, a pesar de ese rojo intenso veía en ellos un profundo arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

- No quería hacerlo, estaba por el bosque y simplemente aspire su aroma, me volví loco – Rosalie cerró sus ojos respirando hondo -. En cuanto los vi muertos….

- No digas más – ella acercó un dedo a sus labios -, ¿qué hiciste con los cuerpos?

- Los enterré – ella asintió, se alejó de él para salir de la habitación -. No me dejes solo Rosalie, ayúdame, necesito controlarme, no quiero hacerlo otra vez – ella le daba la espalda mientras lo escuchaba -, no quiero ver de nuevo esa decepción en tu mirada, solo ayúdame.

Sabía que la había decepcionado y se sentía muy culpable porque en el fondo no se arrepentía de esas muertes, estaba en su nueva naturaleza ser un cazador, pero Rosalie era su ángel y se prometió a si mismo que nada de eso sucedería de nuevo

Ella no se giró miraba la puerta de su habitación -. En este momento necesito estar sola.

Sin más salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Necesitaba correr para despejarse, decepcionada no era como se sentía en ese momento sino mas bien se despreciaba a sí misma, ella había traído a Emmett a su familia y había prometido ayudarlo en todo pero había fallado, fue su culpa, debió de cuidarlo más cuando todavía no estaba adaptado completamente al olor de la sangre humana.

Estuvo varias horas corriendo sin rumbo, cuando la noche caía decidió volver, al entrar en la casa se encontró con Edward, se miraron, Rosalie sabia que él ya se había enterado de todo, ¡maldito don de leer mentes!

- Solo aceptará tu ayuda – suspiró mientras desviaba su mirada -. Sé cómo te sientes pero no has decepcionado a nadie, sabíamos que esto podía pasar tarde o temprano –Edward agarró el mango de la puerta para salir hacía la calle -. Está muy arrepentido, no se ha movido de tu habitación – terminó mientras salía a la calle.

-Gracias Edward – le dijo sonriendo, sabía que se llevaban mal muchas veces pero con ese acto le demostró que eran familia, pasara lo que pasara entre ellos. Él no dijo nada solo sonrió y salió a correr hacía la oscura noche.

Edward los había dejado solos porque no había nadie más en la casa. Suspiró y subió hacia su habitación y allí lo encontró sentado en el mismo sillón donde ella había estado unas horas atrás, al verla se levantó y se acercó.

- Por favor perdóname – se miraron y él acarició su cara -, nunca lo volveré a hacer pero necesito ayuda.

- No tengo que perdonarme, la culpa es mía, debí estar contigo.

- No Rose, yo soy el único culpable – se acercó y besó la mejilla de la rubia-. ¿Me ayudaras a controlarme? – Ella asintió y en ese momento él se abalanzo para abrazarla. Rosalie sonrió mientras le devolvía el abrazo- Gracias.

.

.

.

Emmett se sentía muy arrepentido pues sabía que con aquel acto había decepcionado a su nueva familia, decidido contárselo a Carlisle y Esme estos lo entendieron perfectamente y sabía que Rosalie le ayudaría poder controlar su sed. Poco a poco lo fue ayudando a salir cerca de personas humanas, primero empezaron por recorrer el bosque donde había algunos cazadores, cuando controló eso iba en el coche recorriendo el pueblo, después andaba por el pueblo. Así estuvieron varios meses hasta que podía ir por el pueblo sin tener que controlar la respiración. Rosalie decidido que la prueba de fuego para él sería ir a al gran ciudad y pasar unos días allí.

Estaba preparando su maleta cuando Emmett apareció por la puerta.

- ¿No crees que es un poco precipitado ir a la ciudad?

La rubia lo miró y sonrió -. Confió en ti, seguro que lo harás muy bien – él asintió sin muchos ánimos, en ese momento Rose se acercó a él y lo abrazo -. Estaré a tu lado y no volverá a pasar – sintió como Emmett le devolvía el abrazo y estuvieron varios minutos así -. Será mejor que nos marchemos.

Llevaban dos días en Toronto y Emmett se había adaptado muy bien a la ciudad, había veces que tenia que contener su respiración pero Rosalie le agarraba de la mano dándole fuerzas y él simplemente se olvidaba del olor.

Estaban en un centro comercial de la ciudad mirando varias tiendas cuando un niño cayó cerca de ellos, golpeándose en el suelo y una de sus rodillas empezó a sangrar. Rosalie sabía lo que pasaría e intento llevarse a Emmett de allí, pero era demasiado tarde el olor había perforado sus fosas nasales, lo agarro del brazo y se puso delante del vio los ojos negros del chico.

-Emmett mírame, por favor estoy aquí –pero él no atendía a razones. La gente se estaba acercando al niño para saber si se encontraba bien, Emmett iba a empujar a Rosalie para apártala de su camino pero en ese momentos sintió algo sobre sus labios, unos pequeños labios le estaban besando, su ángel le besaba, olvidó todo lo que había a su alrededor y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en el beso, había deseado tantas veces aquello.

Rosalie seguía besándolo hasta que sintió que se había llevado al niño de allí. Se apartó poco a poco de él y después se miraron, ella bajó su mirada sonrojada -. Debía detenerte, no quise incomodarte pero…

Él negó y volvió a acortar la distancia para juntar sus labios, esta vez ella se abandonó a aquel beso, desde que lo conoció hasta ese mismo momento había deseado aquello, estaba completamente enamorada de él y ahora sabía que ese sentimiento era correspondido. Poco después de separaron.

- Volvamos al hotel – ella asintió Emmett le agarro de la mano y ambos salieron de allí.

Llegaron a la habitación que tenía en el hotel. La puerta se cerró y ambos se miraron, fue ella la que se decidió primero y acercándose lo besó con pasión, Emmett no se quedo atrás la agarró por la cintura y la cogió en sus brazos para llevarla a su cama. Ella rompió la camisa que llevaba y pudo apreciar la musculatura del moreno, pasó sus manos por ella mientras lo oía gemir, él no espero más y también rompió el vestido que llevaba puesto dejándola en ropa interior. Rosalie sonrió cuando él abrió sus ojos al verla semidesnuda, mientras él estaba absorto admirándola le quitó el pantalón.

-Ahora estamos en igualdad – le susurró juguetona.

Observó como él alzaba una ceja y volvía para besarla, después fue bajando por todo su cuerpo y besando todas las partes que se encontraban con sus labios, oía como su pequeño ángel suspiraba de placer, volvió hasta su boca. Pero en ese instante observó como ella simplemente dejaba de acariciarlo, la miró y su vista estaba perdida como recordando algo.

- Rose, ¿estás bien? – La rubia no lo miraba, entonces él llamó su atención agarrando suavemente su barbilla -. Mi ángel ¿estás bien? – Ella lo miró y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, el chico sabía que por su condición no podía llorar pero ella lo estaba haciendo -. ¡Eh!, Rose estoy aquí – la abrazó consolándola -, siento si he sido brusco a lo mejor hemos ido demasiado rápido - sintió como en su abrazo ella negaba con la cabeza.

-No es eso, simplemente es que recordé algo de mi vida humana… - se calló y lo miró.

Emmett le sonreía infundiéndole ánimos, ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa -. ¿Quieres contármelo?

Sabía que Emmett no era como Royce, nunca sería como él y algo en su interior le decía que ese chico que tenia enfrente con sus hoyuelos le haría olvidar todo lo que le sucedió aquella noche.

-Ahora simplemente quiero que me hagas olvidar – después de haberse separado del abrazo él se había alejado un poco sentándose en la cama pero Rosalie acorto esa distancia para volver a besarlo con pasión. No dejaría que sus miedos se volvieran a adueñar de su cuerpo, no cuando sabía que Emmett sería el hombre de su vida. El moreno dejó de besarla.

- ¿Estás segura?, podemos…

Simplemente Rosalie no le dejo terminar, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él besándolo.

Él no se lo pensó más, la ropa interior de ella estaba en ese momento en sus manos, la había roto de un tirón. Ella sonrió para hacer lo mismo con la del chico, en ese momento volvió a tumbarse en la cama y sintió como él se acercaba a su centro y de una sola estocada entraba en ella. La rubia vio miles de mariposas a su alrededor nunca jamás un placer como ese se había apoderado de su cuerpo, alzó sus manos para atraer el cuerpo de Emmett hacia ella y poder besarlo mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez sin descanso. El placer se concentro en el centro de su cuerpo y empezó a convulsionar, sintió como Emmett también lo hacía; en ese momento ella se abandono al placer y sintió como tras dos estocadas más él también lo hacía.

Todo su pasado quedo olvidado en ese momento.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, después de respirar profundamente para calmar sus cuerpos sintieron que la cama estaba demasiado baja. Rosalie miró a su alrededor y descubrió que las patas de la cama se habían roto, llevó sus manos a su rostro.

- Emmett hemos roto la cama – él rió mientras sus brazos estaban detrás de su cabeza, estaba demasiado relajado.

La miro y le sonrió-. No quiero que te sientas violentada, pero ¿vas a contarme lo que te ha pasado antes? – Ella lo miró con pánico, pero él tomó sus manos he hizo que ambos se sentarán en la cama -. Rose, tú eres mi ángel, me salvaste de aquel oso, sin ti no estaría aquí y nunca te podría haber conocido, ahora sé que mi vida no tenía sentido por que tú no estabas en ella – la rubia le sonrió y sus ojos estaban iluminados de felicidad -. Confía en mí.

Ella simplemente asintió y después de pedirle que él diera una abrazo para relajarse, comenzó a contarle lo que le pasó la última noche que fue humana y por qué fue convertida en vampira.

-Por eso te pedí que me hicieras olvidar, sabía que tú me harías sentir viva – ella lo besó en los labios tiernamente -. Me has devuelto las ganas de seguir adelante – Emmett acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí y te prometo que llegará un día en el que simplemente no recordarás nada – la abrazó y besó su cabeza para después mirarse, se volvieron a tumbar en la cama abrazados.

-Te quiero, Emmett – ella lo miro y él se acercó a su oído mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo para después susurrarle, _"Has robado mi corazón, te amo",_ ella se estremeció ante aquella confesión y guardo su cara sonrojada en el cuello del chico.

- Creo que somos demasiado pasionales – soltó de repente el moreno observando las patas de la cama. Se acercó a ella de nuevo y le besó en los labios -. ¿Sabes?, con esta distracción creo que nunca más pensare en la sangre humana.

Rosalie le sonrió mientras golpeaba su hombro, pero él no dijo nada simplemente la beso.

- ¿Quieres que rompamos algo más de esta habitación?

- ¡Emmett!

- La práctica hace al maestro, además te prometí que ibas a olvidar todo y se me ocurre una buena manera para cumplirlo.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a besarle. Una vez más hicieron el amor, esta vez la cómoda de la habitación fue la que sufrió los destrozos. Durante toda esa noche no salieron de esa habitación, ambos habían decidido amarse sin importar las horas, pero sobre todo sin importar el pasado.

Después de ese día muchos fueron los muebles que no sobrevivieron a la pasión de Emmett y Rosalie.

…**.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron comentario a lo largo de estos meses y a la alertas**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente**

**Besitos se os quiere**

**xao**


End file.
